Opposites Attract
by Manhattan's Queen
Summary: What do you do when you are in love with your best friend but you are too scared to tell him in fear of ruining your friendship. Join the gang as they encounter a summer full of tears, humor, friendship, and of course romance.
1. Opposites Attract

"No."

"Please, Kady?"

"You know I can't, Benny. I'm sorry."

"You know you want to."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't the whole point of this conversation about how I can't go."

Benny sighs and looks at me with big hazel eyes. We are in the middle of Biology class. Listening to Miss Valentino's lecture about studying over the summer and how much it would pay off. Well actually I am listening. Benny is trying to convince me to go with him and the boys to the Sandlot after school.

Today is the last day of school and although Benny is my best friend and has been since I was little, I promised the girls I would do something with them. Also, the boys make me feel unwanted. They are always staring at me as if I am some odd creature and it doesn't feel good.

"Yeah, but you can always just cancel on them."

Just then the bell rings and I pick up all my belongings and head out. Benny is close behind, not giving up quite yet.

"Benny. I always do things with you. Before I know it I'll be friendless if I don't do anything with the girls."

"You'll always have me."

"I know I will, but you'll always have the boys as well and I could never come in between that."

"They love you though, Kady."

I nod my head I wasn't in the mood to discuss with him my feelings about the boys. Just then, I was right infront of my locker, I twist in the combo for the last time and open it gathering all my bags.

"Benny it's final. I am going to hang out with the girls in a little while, then we are heading to dance practice at six."

"Dancing is lame." He mutters quitely. I rolll my eyes. He is so stubborn sometimes. "But I'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early." I nod and watch him walk off towards the front of the school, where I see the boys waiting for him.

"He's not mad, you know." I look up and see my best friend Isabella, surrounded by my other friends Kayla, Leah, and Olivia. I smile softly at them then shut my locker.

"I sure hope not."

"He could never be mad at you," Kayla chimed in. "Benny loves you."

I roll my eyes then pick up my bags. I turn around and see no sight of Benny. Making eye contact with the girls, they nod and we begin to exit the school. We were halfway to Isabella's house when the girls began talking again.

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow," Leah asked looking at the ground as she walked.

Olivia was the first to speak. "There's an open dance studio tomorrow morning. So I think I'll just spend my first day of summer how I usually do, pulling myself out of bed and dancing in a studio with no air conditioner all morning."

I decided to speak. "Well, Benny wants me to hang out with him tomorrow. So, I'll probably spend my day watching them play baseball."

All the girls look at me. "How can you guys be best friends when you are complete opposites."

I shrug my shoulders as I stare off into the distance. "Opposites attract."

Before I know it we are in front of Isabella's house. She lives next door to Scotty Smalls. All the boys were in front of his house waiting for him to get his things so that they could head to the Sandlot.

The first person I notice is Benny. He sticks out like a shore thumb. Not in a bad way. He is extremely attrac- wait that's my best friend. I can't think that. Weird

He winksat me as soon as we make eyeconatact and I smile while my face heats up and my blushing cheeks become more evident.

"I guess you are right," Kayla leans over to whisper in my ear."Opposites do attract."

* * *

><p>I know this is really short and I'm sorry guys! But this is just the prolouge. Sort of an introduction to the story. If you like it please review. Also, this story is taking place back during the movie time period and more things will be explained in chapter one.<p>

-Laughter is contagious


	2. Best Friend

"There you are. I was starting to think you wouldn't come."

"I told you I would. Didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you were with the girls last night and I thought maybe they persuaded you to do something with them today."

"Well they didn't. Here I am."

I look around the sandlot and notice that no one else is here besides Benny and I. Then I glance at my watch, seven thirty in the morning. Leave it to Benny to want to be here early. He almost never leaves the sandlot.

"I thought maybe you'd come with me to the drug store to pick up a new ball. We couldn't find it last night. It was late when we decided to leave and I came early to try to look but I can't find it anywhere."

I nod and he smiles. Soon enough we were making our way down the sidewalks heading towards Vincent's Drug Store.

"So how was your night?"

"Good. All we did was play baseball. You know the usual. It was pretty boring without you. The guys missed you too."

I nod, I doubt they did but you never know. Maybe they were just trying to make Benny feel good.

"They don't really like me, you know that right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The boys. I can tell that they don't like me. It's pretty obvious, Benny. They look at me like I'm some odd creature. Almost as if I am interrupting your guys' friendship or something."

Benny lets out a small chuckle then turns to me. "Kady, that's because they think you're pretty. Guys are way more obvious with their feelings then girls. When we think a girl is cute you can tell. Plus you wouldn't be interrupting our friendship I've known you longer."

I nod slowly. That explains things. So that means Benny doesn't think I'm cute, because I haven't noticed anything.

"So what did you do last night?"

"All we did was talk. You know, the usual." I bit my cheeks thinking about the main subject of our talks last night. He was standing right next to me.

"You think you're funny don't you," Benny teased. He probably thought I was mimicking him.

Soon enough we were in front of the drug store. Benny held the door open for me, then made his way to the back towards the baseballs. I stood near the front of the store looking outside.

Soon enough Benny was right next to me with a ball in his hand.

"You ready?"

I nod and soon enough we are outside. We walked side by side in silence until Benny breaks it.

"Are you okay? You're never this quite."

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"Kady, school ended yesterday stop thinking. It's summer."

I nod and we continue walking. Before I know it we are at the sandlot and we aren't the alone. All the boys are there.

"Hey, Kady."

"Hi, Scotty."

All the boys smile at him teasingly. I always call the boys by their first names.

"Okay, you can sit in the dug out. Guys go to the field."

I slowly make my way towards the dug out and sit down quitely watching the guys begin to practice. They are real good and it's always entertainging to watch them. Especially, Benny. He always looks so cute when he is concentrated on the game. Wow, that felt good to actually say. Now that I admit my best friend is some what attractive.

"Awe, c'mon. What does he want now." I turn my head towards Squints as he loudly breaks the silence. Slowly, making their way towards the boys was Phillips and his gang of no good friends. I stood up from the dug out and made my way next to Benny.

"Hey pea brains."

"What do you want Phillips?"

"Your girl."

He nods his head in my direction with a small grin on his face. I scowl and give him a nasty expression.

Benny puts his arm out in front of me then stands more protectively in front of me. I don't know why but it sure did feel good when Benny touched me.

"Well you can't have her Phillips."

"Like I'd listen to you Porter. But the main reason I'm here is to challenge you guys."

"To what?"

"A game of chess. What do you guys think? Of course to play baseball."

"Yeah but they beat you fair and square last time. Do you want a recap of that Phillips." He turns his head in my direction and gives me a big smile.

"Fiesty. That's how I like it. Anyways, Rodriguez, tomorrow at our field at noon. Be there. Oh, and bring the pretty lady."

I roll my eyes as he walks away. Nasty.

"He disgusts me."

"Yeah yeah, but he seems to be pretty into you Kady."

The other boys nodded their heads while Benny just stood there. I don't know what came over me but soon enough I hear these words come from my mouth.

"Yeah. Too bad he's a jerk. He is pretty cute."

I walk back to my spot missing the boys' reactions.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews from <strong>Faith Love Courage <strong>and **Iluvluv**! They are greatly appreciated. I hope you like this chapter. I am in a writing mood so hopefully I update again today. Anyways I do not own Sandlot so that is my disclaimer for the entire story. Enjoy the chapters in the future!

-Laughter is contagious


	3. Some Nerve

The next day came faster then I thought it would. Before I knew it, I was standing in the dug out of the sandlot once again. Waiting for all the boys to show up.

"Where is everyone."

"Benny, they still have fifteen minutes to show up."

"But still..."

I am starting to wish the guys will show up soon. I mean I like being with just Benny, but he's always paranoid and worries whenever something has to do with baseball.

"Benny calm down. You'll do fine. You guys are way better than those boys anyday."

I walk up to him and cup my hands around his face. This makes him stop and look me in the eyes. I can't help but stare, his hazel eyes are so beautiful and the way he is looking at me is as if I am the only girl in the world that he looks at like this. Even though I'm probably not.

"I know." He says quitely and for a few seconds it feels as if it's just us in the world and no one else exsists.

"Sorry I'm late! Wait where is ever-. Oh did I interupt something."

I look and see Scotty standing there with his baseball mit and a bat in his hand. He was looking at us with a weird smile on his face.

"No! Of course not. But no one else is here yet Scotty so it's okay and your early not late."

I feel Benny shift next to me as I speak to Scotty. Then I realize that I must be way too close to him. I mean we are friends and he couldn't possibly think of me the way I was just thinking about him.

"Well have you seen any of the other boys."

"No I just ran straight here. I thought I was late. I didn't really check the time on the way out. But, Benny, could you help me with something quick. I have a few questions."

"Yeah sure."

I feel Benny move from behind me and towards Scotty. They make their way out to the field and I take a seat in the dug out.

"Hey you. Don't look so bummed."

I look up and see Isabella standing there with her hands on her hips. I let out a small smile.

"Hey! I thought you had dance today?"

"I did, but you told me you were going to the game today and I thought I'd pay you some company. It's not really fun going alone. Is it?"

"No, no. It isn't."

She walks over and sits next to me.

"What's on your mind, kiddo."

"Not much. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Dance... Yeah dance! I mean I start my summer workshop in two weeks and I'll be alone! Without you guys and I'm just so worr-"

Isabella giggles softly. "Sure, dance. But unless dance is tall, tan, and has hazel eyes then I'd believe you."

I blush and quickly look away.

"I'm not thinking about Benny."

"Hey I didn't say it was Benny. You're the one who said that. I could have been talking about my dog for all you know."

"Your dog is a girl and she isn't tall, tan, or has hazel eyes."

"You got me there."

That ends our converstaion. But before we knew it all the guys had shown up and were practicing. The game was at noon and it was only nine.

"Hey, Kade."

"Yeah?"

"What do you know about Yeah-Yeah?"

"You mean Allen?"

"Yeah, sure... him."

"He's nice and cute I guess. Why?"

"I sort of like him."

But before we could finish our converstaion all the boys were in front of us. Squints took a seat next to me and put his arm around me.

"You still think Phillips is the cute one, huh?"

I giggle as does Isabella. The boys roll their eyes and Benny glares at him.

"Yup." I smile and stand up. "I think we should head over to their field now."

The guys agree and pick up their mits and other items. On our way to the other side of the town, I stand back in order to walk with Benny. He smiles at me.

"What were you and Isabella talking about?"

"Boys."

"Like who Phillips?"

"No. I don't like him and you know that. He's a jerk!"

"Yeah..."

"We were actually talking about Allen."

"Yeah- Yeah? What about him?"

"How cute he is." Benny gives me a weird look. "Isabella's words not mine." I defend.

Soon enough we are at the field and Benny turns to me.

"This games for you."

He smiles and blushes. Then he pulls me into a small hug and a giant grin bursts onto my face. I watch him walk away and towards the other guys who pull him into a big 'man hug' and begin teasing him.

"Awe. That was sweet."

I look and see Isabella next to me.

"C'mon. Let's get a seat."

We walk to the middle bleachers area and sit about three rows up in order to see things perfectly.

Soon Phillips team was getting ready to warm up. He came towards Isabella and I.

"If we win, I'll let both you pretty ladies go get ice cream with us afterwards." He threw in a wink like it would win us over.

"No thanks. I actually have plans."

"With who, Rodriguez?"

"Yes. Benny." I lied but I was hoping he would leave me alone if I did.

"What are you his girlfriend? Lucky guy."

I roll my eyes and don't respond. Soon enough he leaves but not before throwing at wink at Isabella.

"Ew." She mumbles. "Just ew."

The guys are getting ready to play. Benny looks back at us and smiles at me. I smile back and send him a good luck thumbs up.

The guys make their way to the middle of the field.

Soon enough the game was over. They boy's won. Of course. All the guys were gathering. I walk down the field towards Benny- I mean the boys. Yes the boys as well. Isabella was right behind me as I walk. Then I feel someone grab my butt firmly.

Feeling offended I turn around and swat the hand only to see Phillips and his friends laughing.

"What do you think you're doing!" I screech and soon enough the boys were by my side as well.

"What happened?" I look at Benny.

"Nothing..."

"Phillips grabbed her butt!" Thank you Isabella. I turn to her and she shrugs.

"Leave her alone!" Benny walks up to him so that they are face to face. Benny is much taller and makes Phillips look tiny.

"Or what? It's not my fault that your girlfriend is sexy."

"Leave her alone creep. She doesn't like you and you should respect her for that!"

Phillips begins to talk back but then I watch in terror as Benny swings his arm straight at Phillips face. They begin to fight.

"Guys stop!" They can't hear me. There are tackling each other and grabbing onto areas of the other person's body. I see punches fly around and there arms mixing together make them look like one big spider. Soon enough all the guys are trying to break them up.

I pull Benny aside. He has a bruise on his cheek and a busted lip. I look over and Phillips nose is gushing blood and his eye is starting to swell.

"C'mon." I mutter, glaring at Phillips as I pull Benny away. As soon as we are out of hearing I turn to him.

"I'm sorry, Kady. But he really makes me mad. He can't just think that he can do that to you. I mean you're pretty and all, but he needs to leave you alone!"

I smile slightly and give him a hug. He hugs back.

"I'm not mad at you, Benny!" I feel his breath sigh. Then I mutter so that only I can hear. "I could never be."

I suddenly get butterflies in my stomach for three reasons. One Benny didn't aruge back when Phillips called me his girlfriend. Two Benny called me pretty. Three it was the first time I was hugging Benny for real since I had admitted to myself that I have feelings for him other than being friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo! Now there's drama. Well more than before but not a lot. Anyways, review pretty please! I am on a roll today. Three chapters! Thanks for my reviewers so far!<strong>

**-Laughter is contagious**


	4. Butterflies

"Wow."

"I know right?"

"How come I've never seen this place before."

"Not sure. It's not really that popular I guess."

I smile and take in the wonderful view I have of the Valley from atop the rolling hills and steep rocks Benny made me climb. Which I now thank him for. It really is beautiful. All around there are wild flowers growing and the sun setting in the distance gives it a pretty glow.

"Benny... This is so... wow." He chuckles and takes a seat on the grass, propping himself up with his elbows and looking straight out. Looking as if nothing is on his mind at all. Perfectly peaceful. I follow in suit.

"My dad showed me this place when I was younger. He said to come up here when things get tough. Just the view makes me feel better. Looking down it feels as though all my problems are so much smaller than I make them seem."

I smile and nod my head. He's right. This place is magnificent. Looking at the Valley from up here makes everything look so much smaller. I can barely make out the gas station on Adams street, or the local pool, even the Sandlot looks tiny from up here. Plus I can the whole town. It's breath taking!

"It's... wow."

"Is that all you know how to say?"

I smile and tear my eyes away from the sight below me in order to look at the boy next to me smiling like an idiot. He's still staring out and so I do the same. Although no matter how beautiful it is, the sight next to me is magnificent as well.

"No... you doofus."

He grins then stands up. I look at him quizically wondering what on earth he is doing.

"If we leave now we can make it to the Sandlot in time to watch the sunset fully."

I giggle at him and then nod. He can never stay away from a baseball field for too long, can he? He reaches out and grabs ahold of my hand helping me down the steep slopes and hills. Like a true gentleman. This is the Benny I love. My best friend. Not the Benny that the girls swoon over only because of his looks. Or the way he can sometimes act around the guys.

Over the past few weeks I have come to the realization and acceptance that I love my best friend but I have not come to the acceptance or trust to tell him yet. Maybe someday.

Soon enough we are on the ground and making our way back into town. Children are running around on bikes and playing with toys in their front lawn. The heat is blazing even though the sun is setting. Benny still hasn't let go of my hand which is giving me slight butterflies.

As we enter the Sandlot I am pretty sure my whole face is lit with a smile and blush. The boys are there as well as the girls too. They are all sitting in the dugout. I smile as we make our way towards them.

"Finally you two are together." I glare softly at Allen. Isabella punches him lightly and he gives her a questioning look. Over the past few weeks Isabella and Allen have spent more time together. Their growing like for each other is very cute but they haven't told each other anything. Although it is very noticable.

"We're just friends." Benny says calmly. Dropping my hand to go sit next to the boys on the bench. Quickly engaging in a debate over who the best Major League pitcher currently is. I follow towards him but take a seat next to Leah and Kayla on the opposite side.

Two words have never hurt so much.

The boys begin joking around and before we know it they are all racing each other around the field. Tackling and trying to show off. I grow bored and realize the darkness meaning I should head home. Although my parents love Benny to death, they would kill me if I was out past curfew on a dance night!

"He doesn't mean it, Kady." I look up and see Scotty. I smile and scoot closer to him. Scotty is my favorite. He's a sweetie and actually cares about girls' feelings. Most of the boys just don't think much about it.

"Thanks Scotty." I give him a hug as the girls nod their heads agreeing with him, I'm pretty sure. He blushes but mumbles a quick 'No problem'. He is definitely a cutie.

"We should be heading home though. It's getting late." The girls stand up and we begin to leave. "Night Scotty." I call and give him a quick hug.

He nods and turns to walk towards the guys. The girls and I begin leaving when I hear someone call my name. "Kady! Wait! Benny wants a goodnight kiss!" I glare at Ham, one of the only boys I have accepted a nickname for.

Turning around I see the boys coming nearer. Benny comes closer. "Why are you guys leaving so early?" His brows are knit together and his hazel eyes are shining making me wish to stay later but I know better. It's too late.

"Early? Benny it's getting late. We have to head home."

"Fine, then at least let me walk you home."

I look at the girls who shrug and begin making their way to their seperate homes. The live on the opposite side of town anyway. They usually walk me home then go to their side together. Turning back to Benny I nod and he once again takes my hand in his. Goodness this boy is something. The butterflies begin at full speed again almost making me nauseus. I watch the girls turn over their shoulder. Olivia sends me a wink as Isabella, Kayla, and Leah giggle quitely.

"You know we could head back to the sandlot." Benny gives me a small smile as we continue walking.

"No. We absolutely cannot."

"You're no fun. When do you begin dance again?"

"Tomorrow." I smile. Dance is something that makes me happy. Without having it I have been feeling a bit off. I can't wait to have that normal feeling in my life back.

"Cool. Will you still stop by the sandlot afterwards or later or something."

"Of course I will." I smile and squeeze his hand softly in a reassuring manner. We approach my house and I watch as Benny walks me to the door.

He stands there for a moment, then reaches his hand forward in the darkness. The butterflies begin to feel like tiny pistols now. Bouncing back and forth inside my stomach. Brushing back a strand of my hair and resting his hand on my jaw. I watch in awe as he leans forward a plants a small kiss on my cheek.

I'm not sure what my reaction is but it is probably something equivalent to the look on a fish's face. Hopeless and sort of pathetic. He smiles at me a small blush creeping onto his tan skin making me wonder how much I may be blushing.

"Goodnight beautfiul." He mutters quitely making me wonder if he actually said anything at all.

There was only one thought racing through my mind as he walks towards his house... Just friends, huh?

* * *

><p>I am so very sorry for taking forever to update! Please forgive me and I hope this chapter is up to your standards. It took me forever to think of how to start it. I kept coming up with ideas then discarding them! Anyways please please review they are what made me want to update again!<p>

-Laughter is contagious


	5. Shame, Really

"He did what?"

"That's so cute!"

"You guys are adorable!"

"Guys! Keep it down!"

The girls and I were on our way to a summer ballet session when I had just told them of the events that had happened after they left me the night before. Saying that they were shocked would be lying. They seemed as if they were expecting me to tell them something like this, but they were still happy when I told them.

Kayla did a little happy dance in honor of me as she skipped ahead with Leah. The two are inseperable and sometimes quite embarassing. Isabella smiled and gave me a huge hug. Olivia just giggled and said something along the lines of 'At least that boy knows whats best for him.' I love my friends.

We made it to our session on time. There were many other girls there as well. Dancing was becoming more popular around town. Since boys played all kinds sports, like baseball, girls had to do something and dance was something society and our mothers approved of.

We were quickly split up based on our advancment and ability. The girls and I were put in 'Senior Company' which was made up of the highest level present. We worked on many technique excersizes but mainly just stretched and did across the floor leaps. Near the end we worked on turns.

"Girls please pick a partner you do not know and have them watch your turns to give you insight on what they think you may need to work on." Miss Bell beamed with delight as she called through the stuffy old ballet studio that was in desperate need of an air conditioner. Miss Bell is an older lady, maybe in her fifties, and she is always happy to talk about anything to do with dance. Especially ballet.

"Do you want to be partners?" I looked up as a girl around my age came over to me. I have seen her around town often but she's never really spoken to me. The way she comes off is as if she thinks she's better than everyone else and that annoys me. A lot.

"Sure." I nod noticing that everyone else already paired up. She leads me to a corner. "My name's Kady." I start the converstaion. She nods and does a quick triple. Perfect.

"My name is Grace." Her blue eyes flutter as she watches me do my triple.

Great, Grace... She sure does have it. I watch as she whips out seven open seconds landing into a double. She could have done a better landing double though, if only...

"Head up." Her head snaps up and she narrows her eyes at me. "Keep your head up and you could do more. Once you look down you throw your balance off. You need your head up for spotting."

She gives me a nasty look and then we trade places. She gives me a few harsh critiques that I was expecting. This Grace girl didn't seem to like to be corrected. But she sure isn't perfect and she never will be if she doesn't learn to take critisism.

"You're friends with them sandlot boys aren't you?" She snaps at me as if suddenly realizing something. I nod. Everyone in town knows this it's not some secret information. "That's nice. Do you talk to... Oh what's his name... Benny?"

"Yeah. He's my best friend." She smiles. Fake, her smile seems to be taunting me in a way. I can't help but cringe as she steps closer

"Has he mentioned anything about me?"

I shake my head. Why would Benny know anything about this girl. I barely know her and I have known Benny forever.

"Shame... I thought we had a great time together."

I scrunch my eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

"My friends and I watched Benny and his friends play baseball on the last day of school. I have to admitt he's quite charming."

My face began to heat up and I felt myself glaring hard at Grace. Right now all I wanted to do was smack that grin right off of her face. Who does she think she is? Being all 'buddy buddy' with Benny! He's my... best friend.

"Shame, though... really. I would have thought that kiss meant something." She turned to walk away. Acting on pure anger, I tapped her on the shoulder.

Usually, I don't have a temper. But I'm not sure what came over me. Whether it was the fact that I absolutely hate people who think they are better, or that Grace's smirk was annoying me so much, or maybe it was the fact that she had hinted that her and Benny has kissed. But sure enough before I knew it, once Grace had turned around, my left fist made a nasty contact with Grace's nose. The only sounds I could hear was the terrible crack and Grace's high pitched shriek. What a shame... really.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry it's so short it just had to be though! Once again thanks for the reviews for last chapter! Please review this chapter and tell me what you thought about Kady's little scene with Grace? Thanks!<p>

-Laughter is contagious


End file.
